A Midnight Birthday Bash
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: It's Rachel's birthday and she's just had a whole day of partying. But she still wants more. Will her wish be granted?
**Here is guestsurprise's birthday story for GoldGuardian2418!**

* * *

Rachel was tired from a long day of partying. She loved her wonderful friends and family, but in a way, she was sad the day had ended.

"I wish I could have at least one more birthday surprise tonight," Rachel giggled to herself. Little did she know, Cassie was giggling and waiting for her aunt to lie down. Once Rachel lied on the bed, the little trickster jumped from her hiding spot and sat on her aunt's back, albeit gently. Rachel's eyes shot open wide to see the little mischief maker on her back.

"Why you little troublemaker; get off of there!" Rachel laughed.

"Nope! The night is still far from over!" Cassie smiled.

"Cassie! Get off of there!" Rachel laughed, now trying to grab her niece off her back.

"Nope! It's time to get up and party!" Cassie smiled, gently bouncing on her and tickling her feet.

"H-Hey! AH! Alright you little trouble maker! You come here right now!" Rachel laughed, now feeling Cassie tickle her toes and waist.

"Why Rachel?!" Cassie teased, now tickling her aunt's sides.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"You didn't tell me why," Cassie teased once more.

"B-BEAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHACAUSE! I WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHNT A BIRTHDAY HUG! AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh!" Cassie said in realization. She stopped and Rachel giggled and took that opportunity to bounce her niece on the bed next to her and pull her to her to give her a hug. Cassie hugged her aunt tightly, glad that Rachel enjoyed the great day.

"Thanks Cassie for making my day special." Rachel smiled, gently wiping her wild, red hair from her face.

"But Rachel it's not over yet! I have one more surprise for you!" Cassie smiled.

"Huh?"

"Actually, we all do…" A voice added. Both looked up and saw Vamps hanging upside down and so was Shocks, but he was hanging from his tail.

"We are gonna take you to the highest evergreen tonight." Shocks smiled.

"And we are gonna show you the best sight that you have ever seen." Vamps grinned in agreement. At that moment, Gena walked in and nodded.

"It's all set! If we head that way now, she will be able to see everything!" Gena added.

"Then let's go!" Cassie smiled.

"W-what's going on?" Rachel asked, now feeling the Vladat pick her up.

"You'll see. For now just hang on to me." Vamps winked. At that moment, all of them ran out into the backyard. Way Big was there to help them get situated and seated in the largest evergreen tree in the mansion forest. Once settled, they all sat up and looked at the deep blue sky. The stars looked like diamonds that sparkled and danced in the sky. It was truly mesmerizing.

"This is beautiful," Rachel gasped.

"It's not over yet." Vamps smiled as he pointed to a few stars in the corner of the sky. Rachel's mouth dropped open and she shrieked in surprise as the stars began to align themselves and spell her name. Before she knew it, her name was spelled in the sky, written in the purest and brightest stars in the sky!

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Rachel gasped.

"That's our secret." Gena smiled.

"And we can never tell you how it's done." Shocks grinned.

"But we did it to show you how special you are." Vamps added.

"So special in fact that the stars themselves wanted to wish you a happy birthday," Cassie smiled.

"Thank you! Thank you all so much! This was truly the greatest day ever!" Rachel smiled as tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks. She hugged each of them and then turned back and watched the stars move back into their original positions.

"Yes, this was truly the best birthday ever," She whispered to herself as she cuddled her friends to her and they continued to watch the beauty of the night sky.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Goldie this was just for you! I was just informed that today was your birthday! Happy Birthday! I hope I got this to you in time!**

 **newbienovelist: Perfect timing, guestsurprise! And we all wish you Goldie, the best birthday ever!**


End file.
